Галактика/Канон
Галактика ( ), как многие её называли, была одной из множества галактик во вселенной. Она состояла из огромного количества звёзд, планет и других астрономических объектов, и изначально сформировалась вокруг невероятно массивной чёрной дыры, ставшей её центром. Галактический диск охватывал пространство более чем в 100000 световых лет в диаметре, и в него входили бесчисленные звёздные системы, ставшие домом для неисчислимого количества разумных рас. На протяжении всей её истории, галактика была местом торговли, политики и войн. Она пережила эпохи Галактической Республики, Галактической Империи, Новой Республики, Первого ордена и многих других, а также стала местом формирования орденов чувствительных к Силе — джедаев и ситхов. Астрография Галактика была разделена на несколько регионов, из которых Ядро было наиболее близким к её центру и самой яркой областью космоса. Его окружали густонаселённые Центральные Миры, откуда происходила человеческая раса.Звёздные войны: Восстание За приделами Ядра находились Колонии, Внутреннее Кольцо, Неизведанные Регионы, Среднее Кольцо и территории Внешнего Кольца. Области галактического диска также могли упоминаться как галактический север, юг, запад и восток, при этом Западные Рубежи находились в приделах галактического юга.Наследник джедаев Неизведанные Регионы находились в западной части галактики, и на протяжении всей галактической истории оставались практически неисследованными, во многом из-за того, что большинство внешних торговых путей были направлены к галактическому востоку, в Дикое пространство, которое было населено множеством разумных видов, но, тем не менее, эти области никогда не были полностью описаны, изучены или окультурены. Из-за невообразимо больших расстояний между системами на космический транспорт устанавливалась двигательная система, известная как гипердвигатель, позволявшая им путешествовать сквозь гиперпространство, представлявшее собой альтернативное измерение, в котором звёздные корабли могли, воспользовавшись «складками» в ткани пространства, значительно сократить время в пути, совершая «прыжки» между точками назначения, не совершая непосредственно перелёта между ними.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда У галактики было по меньшей мере две галактики-спутника,Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов одной из которых был Лабиринт Риши.Звёздные войны в 100 сценах Наиболее примечательными объектами галактики были 50 чудес Ядра, 30 чудес Среднего Кольца и 25 чудес Внешнего Кольца.Катализатор История Ранняя история Приблизительно за десять тысячелетий до битвы при Явине, одна или несколько древних рас постигли технологию гипердвигателя, открывшую галактику для исследования и путешествий. Некоторые, как Гера Синдулла, верили, что живущие в космосе пурргилы зажгли в представителях разумных рас желание отправится к звёздам и вдохновили их на разработку гипердвигателя. Орден джедаев, благородный орден защитников, членов которого объединяла способность взаимодействовать с энергией Силы, был основан более чем за пять тысяч лет до битвы при Явине. Согласно Оби-Вану Кеноби, на протяжении тысячи поколений джедаи служили хранителями мира и справедливости в Старой Республике. Позже от джедаев отделилась группа чувствительных к Силе, вставших в оппозицию их учению. Так, в период Столетней тьмы, сформировался орден ситхов.Звёздные войны 9: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 2 В одной из войн между враждующими фракциями Малакор был опустошён, в ходе разразившейся на нём Великой резни, после которой поле древней битвы осталось усеяно окаменевшими телами ситхов и джедаев. В конечном итоге ситхи построили свою галактическую империю, основой процветания которой стал рабский труд. Последствия: Конец Империи В период доминирования ситхов в галактике на Корусанте ими была возведена святыня. После свержения ситхов, на основании святыни был построен Храм джедаев. В 3966 ДБЯ галактические путешественники, для навигации в гиперпространстве, использовали гиперпространственные секстанты.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary Приблизительно за тысячелетие до битвы при Явине джедаи нанесли сокрушительное поражение ситхам, после чего оставшиеся в живых приверженцы тёмной стороны Силы были вынуждены скрытся. Тем не менее, лорд ситхов Дарт Бэйн, выживший в войне с джедаями, сформировал Правило двух, передав наследие ситхов своему ученику. После падения Старой Республики, члены Дома Визсла похитили тёмный меч из Храма джеаев, который стал символом сплочённости и единства для мандалорцев. В этот же период джедаи потерпели поражение в войне с Зайгеррианской империей работорговцев. Появления Упоминание галактики, буквально, встречается в каждом продукте, связанном со «Звёздными войнами». В этом списке представлены лишь источники с конкретными упоминаниями, описаниями или голографическими изображениями галактики. *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' * *''Star Wars: Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Book I, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Book I, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Book I, Part V'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * * *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Join the Resistance'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) * *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] *''Star Wars'': Episode IX *[[Untitled Star Wars Anthology film|Untitled Star Wars Anthology film]] *Untitled Visceral Games project }} Источники * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * ; image #6 * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * Примечания и сноски }}